fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Gnomes are Evil!
Gnomes are Evil! is a quest in Fable III. It becomes available after completing the quests Leaders and Followers and Gnomes are Great! Walkthrough Returning to Brian in Brightwall, you find him standing next to the gargoyle, but all of his gnomes have disappeared. Brian tells you that every gnome with the exception of Lionel have left, and that he needs your help in retrieving them. Brian then sends you to his home to retrieve Lionel. Once there, a familiar taunting can be heard coming from inside, coming from Lionel. Shoot the gnome and return to Brian. The quest will end, but no reward is given at this time as the player has to retrieve the others. Note: Be sure to wait until the argument between Lionel and Brian subsides and you are given the new objective "Find the other gnomes scattered across the world". Otherwise the gnomes won't appear anywhere. Location of Gnomes Bowerstone Castle *Go to the kitchen, the gnome will be in the top corner of the room between the two entrances. (On top of the big huge barrel next to the entrance) *Go to the stairs leading to the catacombs, on the top of the stairs face back towards the castle. Look in the gardens on your right, the gnome will be sitting on a bird bath. *Enter the Catacombs from the garden and go through the narrow escape route. When the cavern widens up, turn around and face the wall behind you, The gnome will be on the left side of the opening you just exited. Bowerstone Market *Head over the bridge towards the statue away from the clock tower, go right (towards the Furniture Shop), turn left, and look for stairs in the back corner against the wall. At the top of the stairs head left and he's on the 2nd over pass, above your head. *From the statue at the entrance to Bowerstone Market, facing the bridge, take a right, going past the General Goods shop. Continue down the road to The Gate House. Go past the steps to The Gate House and make a right. He is hiding in a dark corner near a flight of stairs. (If you've gone past 'Flower Bower', the food stall, then you've gone too far.) *On the outside back wall of The Doghouse which is next to The Cock in the Crown pub. If you do not own The Doghouse, you can wait until daytime and knock on the door until somebody opens it, or you can just break down the front door. Bowerstone Industrial *Go to the bridge closest to the docks. He is in an alley up on the wall with the skull and crossbones poster. *Past Reaver's industrial workshop (opposite side from where you enter when you first arrive) under the bridge in an alcove. *In the Cesspool (accessed through a hatch in the Wooble-Fuddlebuck-Glimborg Mansion, across from the orphanage/brothel). Head into the Cesspool and run straight and dive off the ledge, follow the path up the hill and go right (there is a Silver Key behind some boards you can knock down). Keep following the path down the hill and through the Hobbe Fort. The gnome is straight ahead at a dead end. *In the Sewers region under the crane in front of Reaver's factory, along the path taken during the "One Ring to Find" quest. Head left and you will see two walls blown out, the one at the end of the tunnel is the one you want. The gnome is stuck in a grate on the ceiling. *Face out of the pub door and turn to the right and head for the poster with a skull and crossbones past the allyway (on the left side lit up in the distance). As you come up the last set of stairs go into the warehouse (same one as in "Animal Liberation") directly in front of you. The gnome is in a cage in the far corner of the warehouse on the right in the dark. (Must do Animal Liberation quest first in Millfields to get key for the door.) Bowerstone Old Quarter *After entering through the main gate go the second house to the right; named House of Stains. The gnome will be the right side of the house on the chimney between the first and second story. *Up and to the right in between Duckworth House and Cheese Cottage in the garden. Brightwall Village *You are led to the first gnome inside Brian's home. (Lionel) *From the blacksmith, cross the bridge and turn left, following the alley to the end. The gnome will be hiding near the base of the chimney of the House of Slats. *From the blacksmith, cross the bridge and turn right, following the road up the hill. Pass under the bridge and take the street on the right until you see some boulders. The gnome will be standing atop a rock behind Bumbler's Gruff. *Go to the Academy, into the Reliquary. After the raised floor section with the treasure chests, head to the descending stairs on the left (near the huge pillar supporting a balcony). Take a right at the base of the stairs. The gnome is right around the corner. *Go to the Academy, into the Reliquary (after the raised floor and Gnome 4) dive down to the water and make your way into the next room. Follow the path through the cavernous room until just before the door that is unlocked by lighting the floor sconces. He is hanging on the wall to your right (look over the balcony). City of Aurora *Facing the docks, on the right hand side between the house and the cave wall. *From the house Wanderer's Retreat, turn right and walk up the hill under the arch. Turn around, and he will be between the arch and the building, above the shrine to the hooded desert figure. Note, the shrine also has the book The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol 1: Hang Gliders on it. Driftwood *From the shore of Driftwood, looking towards the islands, follow the beach to your left. Look between two rocks and climb up the small grass hill to an area where the gnome is in a mini caravan. If you go across the bridge, you've gone too far. *Go to the furthest island on the back of the map. If you look in the background you see Bowerstone Castle, it's the island that is slightly left. He's standing atop a rock. If you have done the 'A New World' quest, there will be a shipwreck here. If you have fully repaired Driftwood then it may not be there due to a glitch in the game. Dweller Camp *Head up the path towards Wimpet's Sniffle. Before the bend look up at the remaining path, he's on the outside of the rail of the upper part of the path. Mercenary Camp *Main housing section of the camp resting above the water tower, near the people fighting. In the second tower to the left of the watchtower, with a house beetween. Millfields *From the Millfields Monorail Station turn to the right (If you're facing toward it) and go down the road. The gnome will be hanging off a cliff face on the right, behind some lumber before the corner. *Near the bridge to the gazebo facing the shore the gnome is in a broken archway on the right. *At Reaver's Manor. As you head down the steps towards the water, there will be a gnome in the garden on your right. *(Dankwater Cavern) Entrance is behind a statue of a man with telescope overlooking the lake (there are 3 of these, but if you read the statue's plaque it should say "Theodore Coen"), near the Bowerstone Market sign - Follow the path in till you reach the hobbes and he is on the cliff edge before the room with a rock formation. *(Dankwater Cavern) Follow the path in and in the room with the rock formation he is to the right behind a stalagmite. (Sometimes it's glitched, and must be hit with a melee attack.) Mistpeak Valley *Heading towards the monorail, take the path to the right, head up the hill he is at the top near the overlook (to your right). There should be a Silver Key here as well. *Sitting on iced waterfall near the demon door. *Near the top of Mistpeak Valley. From the Dweller Camp entrance, follow the road down, a sign will come up saying Brightwall. Stay to the left and follow it across the bridge. You'll come to another fork (one leads sharp left down, the other leads sharp right up; there is a sign here that points to the Dweller Camp behind you). Take the right going up the mountain, it should lead you towards a dig site. Walk to the left and look down the mountain. (This area is in the vicinity of the wooden walkway that leads up to the 5 silver key chest as well as a normal chest.) *(The Hole) Behind the crashed monorail. *(The Hole) On the inside of the archway in the Hobbe battle arena on the left as you turn around facing the way you came in. Can either enter from crashed monorail or Mourningwood (closer). *(Chillbreath Caverns, the entrance that is closest to the Mercenary Camp and logging area. Take the bridge that is closest to the water over the small pass leading to the Demon Door.) He is just inside the cave's entrance, above you slightly to the right side between two rock pillar formations. (This is also the entrance to the cavern that allows you to grab the silver key seen in the "Missing child" side quest.) *(Chillbreath Caverns, the entrance between the monorail and Brightwall Village.) Down the trail it forks, take the left path. When it forks again, take the left again and head towards the icy water; he is atop a pillar of rocks. Mourningwood *Upon entering the graveyard, following the path from the fort, go towards the torch on the right. When looking at the torch you will see a broken archway, go under the archway. The gnome will be above the archway you just passed under. *Immediately to the left after arriving in Mourningwood from Bowerstone Industrial on the back of a rock near the other tunnel. *Inside the Ossuary (requires Gone But Not Forgotten). Keep heading deeper until you get to a tree with four sets of staircases facing it. Head to the tree turn right till you see a tomb and head for them you will see a chest at the end. The gnome is in between the second and third tombs standing on the ground. Sunset House *He is next to Sunset Manor at the top of the hill, right by the small pool of water on the right of the house when facing it, between two rocks holding himself up. Silverpines *Outside the entrance to the mines from the village, on top of the supports. *From the village, head towards the cemetery. Behind the crypt you will find a path which leads to the mine shaft scaffold. The gnome is hanging from it. Shifting Sands *As you enter Shifting Sands, leaving the cave from the city, on the first pillar to the left. *From the exit to the city, go straight and then slightly right. Follow the path to the left till you see a broken pillar. The Gnome is behind it and high up on the rock. *On the way to Sandfall Palace, the Gnome is stuck low on the wall to the left shortly before the entrance to the cave. It can be quite hard to spot because of the shadows. *(Sandfall Palace) You may find this one during the "Desert Star" quest. He is in the second "ruins" area, easily visible after you ascend the stairs and get on the catwalks. The Veiled Path *Fast travel to The Veiled Path and immediately go to your right, he is on the wall behind the first rock spike. *On the long staircase at the end of the region, there is a platform with three statues on it. Stop at the stairs near the rubble and he is on the right. *He is on broken pillar to your right near the top of the stairs just down from the large gate. The Hermit's tent is nearby during the Prophetic Hermit quest. *(The Enigma) After lighting the left brazier there is a room with a plinth in the middle. Kill all the monsters and go into the door with statues on either side turn left and he's on a rail right inside the door. Finale Once you have shot all the gnomes, return to Brian. He thanks you for finding Jonathan and says he has received a reply from the company. Follow him down to the gnome garden where he informs the gnomes that he is going to make them all better. Once the scene has ended, shoot the gargoyle. Description Brian in Brightwall brought his gnomes to life with your help, but now they're causing him problems. He needs you to find them and help him put them right. Return to Brian to give him any gnomes you find. Conclusion After returning the first: You have returned the foul-mouthed gnome known as Lionel, but his pointy-hatted friends are still scattered around the world and need to be found. At the end: The gargoyle has been defeated and Brian's gnome collection has returned to normal. The same cannot be said for Brian. Rewards *(10 Gnomes returned) Harlequin Makeup *(20 Gnomes returned) Shining Armour *(30 Gnomes returned) Random Rare Gem *(40 Gnomes returned) Level 5 Charisma Dog Training Book *(All 50 Gnomes found) Gnome Invasion Achievement (30 ) *(All 50 Gnomes returned) **40 Guild Seals **Rare Weapon - The Gnomewrecker (pistol) **Brian's house, Misgnomer House, becomes available for purchase. Notes *When the gnomes are first encountered they have an appearance similar to a normal, cheerful garden gnome statue. *After being possessed, located, and returned to Brian's garden, the gnomes features have morphed and now appear similar to those on the gargoyle statue used to animate them, including sharp pointed teeth, long pointed noses and chins, and menacing green eyes. *While standing near the gnomes they will constantly taunt and belittle the player in much the same way as the gargoyles of Fable II. *The gnomes are immune to Will (for unknown reasons), and express joy towards the player when struck by spells. *Apparently, at least one gnome survives, despite your completion of the quest. If you return to the area surrounding the gnome garden, and even while inside Brightwall Academy, you may hear a gnome saying things such as, "Shhh!! He's/She's coming! He'll/She'll smash us to bits!" and "Quiet... here he/she comes...". However, if you walk down into the garden where the gnomes rest, they will remain silent. You may also notice one gnome is missing; only 49 gnomes are in the garden. *If you wait to shoot the gargoyle at the end of the quest, he'll insult you, and the gnomes will threaten you. *After destroying 25 gnomes you may hear one say "Yeah He/She was a terrible shot too!" ''a reference to the hero in ''Fable II. *Gnomes are voiced by the same actor that voiced the Gargoyles in Fable II, Andrew Buchan.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2217601/ *After the quest is completed, guests in the host player's world can no longer hear, locate, or shoot Gnomes for their achievement. *Upon locating and destroying 10, 20, 30, and 40 gnomes, the objective shown on the quest list will read, "Return to Brian". This is not so after destroying the 50th gnome. It will still say, "Find the other gnomes scattered across the world." *It is possible to complete this quest without becoming King/Queen. You must go into another Hero's world that already has all regions unlocked. External Links *Gnome location videos at RealSG.com Category:Fable III Quests